La chasseresse d'Alec
by Lilinne
Summary: Une fic Alec/OC... très légèrement inspiré par Percy Jackson Que ce passerai t'il si Alec Volturi retrouvait son amour de jeunesse? Hiatus!
1. Souvenir

_Ma premi__ère fic sur le magnifique Alec Volturi que j'adore ! Lui et sa sœur sont trop génial ! Edward/Bella au placard ! Vive les Volturi !_

Je ne possède rien, sauf Alyanna!

La chasseresse d'Alec :

Chapitre 1 : Souvenir

P.D.V. Alec :

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit là… La lune brillait haute et claire dans le ciel étoilée, j'étais assis dehors à regarder les étoiles et à penser à elle, Alyanna… La fille du maire du village, un très riche bourgeois, la fille que j'aimais, la meilleure amie de ma sœur Jane. Et c'est pendant que je réfléchissais qu'ils vinrent armés de fourches et de torches.

Flash Back

Une voix déchira le silence de la nuit :

-Par là! C'est plus bas qu'habite la sorcière!

En entendant ces mots je pris peur, la sorcière c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient ma sœur Jane. Depuis la mort de nos parents nous vivions seuls dans une maisonnette de pierre au creux d'une vallée. Ce surnom de sorcière lui avait été donné par un vieil homme dans le bar où elle travaillait comme serveuse. Et cela lui était resté. Reprenant mes esprits je me suis précipité vers l'endroit où ma sœur dormait inconsciente de ce qui se passait.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à notre maison c'était trop tard ils l'avaient déjà emmenés au village pour la brûler. Je me mis à courir. Quand j'arrivais là-bas ma jumelle était déjà attachée sur le bucher. Je n'eus que le temps d'hurler son nom et de la voir me regarder à travers ses larmes que déjà le bois commençait à brûler. Je pris mon élan et courus jusqu'à elle et son bucher sur lequel je me juchais à ses côtés d'un bond. Déjà les flammes commençais à nous lécher les pieds et la douleur que je ressentis fut pire que tous ce que j'avais supporté, c'était si intenable que je m'évanouis après avoir pu voir qu'Alyanna ne se trouvait pas là. A assister à notre mort.

Fin du Flash Back

Je me sens si mal, je ne me souviens pas de son beau visage. Dieu sais pourtant que je l'ai aimé.

_Merci de votre lecture, j'espère recevoir quelques reviews_


	2. Volterra

Chapitre 2 : Volterra

P.D.V. Alyanna

Flash Back

Je me promenais dans une ville du nom de Volterra à la recherche de ma proie. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait (Artémis m'avait seulement dit qu'elle était très spécial) quand je vis une femme magnifique, blonde avec de grands yeux violets. Elle s'est approchée de moi et d'une voix chantante m'a demandé si je souhaitais voir un endroit spécial. Je refusais et m'apprêtais à partir quand je sentis quelque chose attaquer mon bouclier mental, ce pouvoir venais de cette belle blonde. Intrigué je lui dis qu'après tout j'avais un peu de temps, elle me répondit que cela ne prendrais pas beaucoup de temps. Je la suivis jusqu'à un imposant château où elle nous fit entrer, elle se présenta comme étant Heidi.

Après avoir traversé de longs corridors, elle nous fit entrer dans une pièce circulaire ou en son centre trônait trois fauteuils rouge sang. Je ne savais pourquoi je sus que ma proie ce trouvait ici. Je m'écartais du groupe et sortis soigneusement deux poignard en bronze céleste, ces petits bijoux pouvaient tuer n'importe quelle créatures hybrides ou non humaines. A peine les avais-je dégainés que j'entendis un hurlement strident résonné derrière moi. A peine me fus-je retourné qu'un homme atteignant bien le mètre 80 se jeta sur moi avec une vitesse inhumaine. Je n'eus que le temps d'esquiver son attaque qu'il repartit à la charge. D'un mouvement vif je lui ouvrais le bras gauche sur toute la longueur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise ce qui me laissa le temps de lui coupé d'un geste brusque la main droite. Plus aucun autre bruit que celui de notre combat ne troublait le silence morbide qui régnait dans cette pièce. J'oubliais mon ennemi une seconde qu'il mit à profit en débarrassant de mes armes et en me plaquant contre le mur de son corps glacé.

Fin du flash Back

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela, mourir vider de mon sang. J'ai beau me débattre, je ne peux rien contre sa force brute de vampire… Finalement je n'ai pas le choix je dois appeler ma reine, je prends une bouffée d'air et appel de toute mes forces ma déesse d'une voix désespérée :

-Artémis! Je t'en supplie! Ne m'abandonne pas!

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne réussirais pas longtemps a l'empêcher encore de me mordre, la pression sur mon corps redouble et la douleur déjà lancinante devint si insupportable que je ne peux que hurler de souffrance. J'entends malgré mon propre hurlement une voix crier mon nom, une voix que je reconnaitrais reconnu entre mille, ma déesse, Artémis. Je sens mon agresseur relâcher ses muscles et j'en profite pour l'écarter puis avec l'énergie du désespoir je me laisse tomber au pied de la maitresse des chasseresses. C'est là que j'entends une voix que je n'ai plus entendu depuis plusieurs siècles qui murmure mon nom telle une litanie avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. C'est à mon tour de murmurer son prénom à voix basse puis de plus en plus forts avant de me jeter sur elle :

-Jane!

-Oh Aly! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espère que tu vis toujours. Me dit-elle en se redressant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Artémis, elle regardait froidement le vampire qui avait failli me tuer mais semblait en plein combat intérieur. Puis une fois sa décision prise une froide détermination s'inscrivit sur son visage… elle attrapa un arc sortit de nulle part, choisit soigneusement une flèche dans son carquois, visa soigneusement le vampire et décocha son trait qui alla se ficher avec un bruit mat dans le crâne de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Puis avec un poignard qu'elle avait tiré de sa ceinture elle le découpa en morceau et d'un claquement de doigt le fit s'enflammer. Enfin elle lâcha sur un ton mauvais quelque phrases qui prouvait a quelle point nous étions importante pour elle :

-Personne ne touche à mes chasseresses! Et personne ne blesse ma fille chérie!

Puis dans un mouvement gracieux elle se tourna et s'avança vers moi accompagné de toutes mes sœurs. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle inspecta soigneusement Jane que je tenais toujours serrée dans mes bras et finit au bout de quelque secondes par lui faire un léger sourire auquel répondit mon amie enfin retrouvée. Un bruit me fit me retournée. Et, quand je vis la personne qui l'avait fais… Je crus que mon cœur s'était définitivement arrêté et que les précédentes minutes avait en réalité été produite par mon subconscient. Cette personne, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille… Alec!

Peu à peu je compris la raison de ma mission. Je ne pouvais le croire… Etait-ce donc pour cette raison qu'Artémis m'avait envoyé ici, seule? Je l'interrogeais du regard et en réponse à ma question silencieuse, un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de celle que je considérais depuis plus siècles comme ma mère…

Réponse aux reviews:

Anga-ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE : _Alors je vais faire court lol_

_Merci beaucoup pour la review... non je ne me lasse absolument pas. _

_Donc oui c'est bien l'idée de l'amour d'Alec, j'adore moi aussi le prénom un peu comme Lullaby dans ta fics que j'adooooooooore! _

_Ben... dans je ne sais plus quel tome on nous explique que le village entier où vivaient les twins à été détruit et que les habitants ont été massacré donc... on devine la suite. Et puis c'est sur que en tant que new born il avait surtout envie de boire du sang..._

_Merci encore_

Miss02 : _Merci beaucoup pour le com' la suite sera posté le plus régulièrement possible. _


End file.
